


Thunder and Lightning

by edencomplex



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fact: Bak Chang has sick guns, Komui is only a mortal man of flesh and blood, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Thighs, and an ass that would put a Renaissance statue to shame, banging thighs, who would be between those thighs 24/7 if he was allowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edencomplex/pseuds/edencomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bak Chang has incredible thighs and Komui Lee wants to be right in the middle of that storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but those hips don't lie. 

“You’re _obsessed_ ,” Bak muttered, his voice tight and sharp from somewhere above Komui’s head, muffled between his hands.

Komui glanced up from where his cheek had been pillowed against the soft skin of Bak’s inner thigh and grinned a little, with teeth. “Can you blame me?” he asked, lowering his head again to press his nose into dusky blond curls.

“ _Yes_ ,” Bak snapped, crossing his ankles behind Komui’s head and beating down on his shoulder blades with his heels. His face was bright red when he peeked between his fingers, glaring. “Take your goddamn glasses off already. If they catch on something I’m going to kill you.”

Komui laughed and did as he was bid, the fogged up lenses clearing as he pushed them off and dropped his glasses on the bedside table. “Ah, but to die like this …” he murmured, mouthing the trail of hair that snaked down from Bak’s navel. “Who in their right mind would complain?”

Bak squirmed. The flush he was hiding on his face had already started to bleed down his neck and spread over his chest. “If you’re in your right mind then I’m the Dowager Empress of China,” he muttered darkly, arching his back a little as Komui’s fingers trailed down his legs.

“Well I’m already prostrating myself before you,” Komui pointed out, shifting a little as Bak’s cock smeared a trail of precome against his cheek. He turned to press his lips against the hot, velvety flesh. “I thought you of all people would appreciate a little pampering.”

“Is that what they call cruel and unusual punishment these days?” Bak demanded, lifting his hips a little higher and squeezing his thighs around Komui’s head. “Hurry up and put it in before I change my mind, you gross thigh fetishist.”

“You’re so mean when you’re needy Bak-chan,” Komui tutted, going lower so he could plant kisses on the underside of Bak’s cock. “I haven’t finished yet.”

“Your ears are _cold_.”

“Why do you think I’m down here?”

“ _Komui_ , I swear on everything that is good and holy –”

“You’re so warm,” Komui sighed contentedly, nuzzling deeper and pushing a tinny, rasping noise from Bak’s throat. His hands settled over the splay of strong hips to hold them in place. His chuckle sounded breathless to his own ears. “And so _wet_ , Bak-chan … you’re driving me crazy.”

“That’s your own damn fault you bastard,” Bak hissed, his hands sliding sideways as he moved to cover his eyes with his forearms instead, fingers clenching into fists. The soft white scars on his wrists had turned an attractive pale pink, and Komui wanted to put his mouth on those too.

_Later_ , he promised himself.

“Aww, did little Bak-chan miss me too?” he crooned against the dripping head of Bak’s cock, and reared back when Bak jerked as if to sit up, nearly poking him in the eye.

“Don’t _talk_ to it, you idiot!” he exclaimed, flopping back down and pulling a pillow over his face. He groaned into it, and continued in a nearly inaudible voice, “I would turn over right now if I thought that would stop you.”

“It probably wouldn’t,” Komui agreed cheerfully, nudging the tip with his nose. Bak’s thighs stiffened, clenching down around his head, his toes curling against Komui’s back. He blew warm air gently against his cock. “I know I missed you~”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Bak grated out, pulling the pillow down harder, as though hoping he would suffocate first rather than have to live through this embarrassment.

Komui propped his chin against his hip. Bak’s skin was warm and damp and the heat radiating from his body was starting to make Komui flush too. “Why is it that this is the only part of you that’s honest about your feelings,” he sighed, and very carefully took the head of Bak’s cock into his mouth.

“Nngh,” Bak grunted, trying to cant upwards. Komui sucked slowly, curling his fingers into the flesh of Bak’s hips. The precome on his tongue was hot and heady, the skin throbbing under his every touch. Komui exhaled, taking him a little further into his mouth. He began to bob his head gently, taking his time, as Bak squirmed and made breathless, muffled noises above him.

“You jerk,” he heard, as scarred calloused fingers tousled through his sweaty hair and tugged hard. Bak was trying to push his head down, so Komui obliged, moulding the flat of his tongue against the underside of his cock as he sucked. He hummed in response, Bak’s thighs sliding against his cheeks.

“You _jerk_ ,” Bak said again, the hand that wasn’t tangled in Komui’s dark hair still pushing the pillow against his face. The tips of his ears were red. “You’re such a … ugh, going to ride that stupid smug face … of yours so fucking _hard_ later … see how _you_ like it … nnh.”

The thought of having those incredibly fetching thighs above him …Komui jerked a little at that, the moan that was drawn unbidden from his mouth vibrating against Bak’s cock. He drew off, panting, rubbed his forehead against the curls at the base as he caught his breath. “Bak-chan…” he murmured. “Bak-chan…”

“Pervert,” Bak muttered, though there was no malice in his tone. His cock rubbed against Komui’s cheek, fingernails digging into his scalp. “Don’t just stop like that.”

Komui lifted his head, drawing his tongue slowly against the soft seam where crotch met thigh. “You know, you could just ask – oww!” he exclaimed, drawing back as a tube of lube beaned him square between the eyes.

“I’d quit while I was ahead if I were you.”

Komui huffed. “ _Bossy_ ,” he whispered fondly and nipped Bak’s inner thigh gently with his teeth, wincing slightly as a heel slammed rather pointedly against his lower back. He held the lube against the sheets, unscrewing the cap one-handed.

“ _Tease_ ,” Bak shot back, much more savagely, and jumped a little when cool, slick fingers touched him.

“You make it too easy,” Komui told him, easing backwards so he could move lower down Bak’s body. It was a little uncomfortable, because it meant his long legs were dangling off the edge of the bed, but the way Bak’s thighs locked around him to hold him in place made a little discomfort worth it. He pressed his mouth gently to the curve of Bak’s balls, rubbing slick fingers together as he reached under them.

“Nnn,” Bak groaned, his thighs squeezing hard around Komui’s ears as the cool digits were carefully worked into him, one at a time. Komui dropped his head a little lower, moving his tongue in-between the spaces of his stretching fingers, tasting him. Bak made a noise like an angry tea kettle. Precome slid down his cock and over the bridge of Komui’s nose, making his shoulders quake. He rubbed his face against Bak’s arousal, hiding a smile.

“Don’t _laugh_ ,” Bak demanded, though he was starting to sound a little desperate. “I can feel you doing it you stupid tree jerk.” The muscles in his thighs had gone tight and trembling, squeezing almost impossibly hard when Komui started curling his fingers inside him.

“You can come if you want to Bak-chan,” he said, continuing the gentle, stroking motion. He could feel Bak’s feet sliding against his back, struggling to find purchase. He kissed his thigh. “That would be wonderful.”

“Like hell it would!” Bak snapped, startling Komui into looking up at the sudden fierceness in his voice. His fingers were clutching so hard at the pillow over his head that Komui wondered if he was trying to rip it apart. He watched, curious, as Bak heaved a great sigh, the flushed pink stain on his chest rising and falling suddenly as he finally shifted the pillow off his face.

His flyaway blond hair was sticking to his forehead, pale against the sheer redness of his cheeks. Oh, but it was his _eyes_ that made Komui’s heart take a staccato leap into his mouth. Dark and grey and hot, like mercury.

“I don’t …” Bak ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up in tall, blond spikes. He glared. “That’s not … what I want,” he finally managed, and if possible, the flush on his cheeks bloomed even darker. Komui couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Then what do you want, Bak-chan?” he breathed, his imagination already kicking into overdrive; visions of Bak with his perfect thighs spread wide and inviting, his expression pleading, _wanting_ , mouthing the words he was too overcome to speak, and then he would -

\- place his foot rather pointedly against Komui’s face and _push_ … wait, what?

“Don’t be an ass,” Bak growled, returning him to reality with a rather ungainly thump. He continued pushing his heel against Komui’s chin, making his neck crick rather uncomfortably. “Stop daydreaming or I’ll lock myself in the bathroom and finish the job myself.”

Komui grabbed at Bak’s ankle and pushed him off. “You’re terrible,” he sighed, kissing the side of his foot as he slid his hand down Bak’s calf to cup the back of his knee. He shifted, pulling the fingers of his other hand out of Bak slowly and pushing himself up so he could rest comfortably on his knees.

Bak was eyeing the space between Komui’s legs from where he had flopped back down against the sheets, his ankles crossed around the small of Komui’s back. “I don’t want to hear that from you,” he replied, grumpy and wanton, shifting his hips rather impatiently as Komui’s own incredibly flushed cock butted gently against his balls and rubbed up against his thigh.

“I said that you drive me crazy, didn’t I,” Komui chuckled, a little hoarsely, leaning over so he could press his lips against Bak’s forehead as he adjusted his grip on his thighs and slid slowly, _sweetly_ home.

“ _Ah_ ,” Bak breathed, all the air suddenly gusting out of him. He arched, arms tangling around Komui’s neck, his legs shaking, nose against Komui’s cheek. “God, that’s _good_.”

“Bak-chan…” Komui sighed, mouthing the space between Bak’s neck and shoulder, drawing back a little and pushing in deeper. He repeated the motion, rolling his hips, shuddering a little himself as Bak pulled a handful of his hair.

“You ridiculous, giant… ugh,” Bak hissed, moving around as though he were trying to climb higher into Komui’s lap. He was drawing thin red lines down Komui’s back with his fingernails, face buried against his hair. He kissed Komui’s ear. “With your, _hnn_ …stupid…” he groaned, tightening his grip and snorting out what seemed to be an exasperated laugh.

“Christ, you’re _big_ ,” he whispered breathlessly and Komui groaned against his neck, a hot swooping heat settling deep in his groin.

“The mouth on you, Bak-chan,” he grunted, losing his rhythm a little. His head felt like it was full of hot, thick steam. “Sometimes I don’t even …hmmph!” he exclaimed, as Bak twisted his hands in his hair and forced his head down for a kiss.

“Do you _ever_ stop talking?” Bak demanded, dragging his fingers painfully down the back of Komui’s neck once he had finished licking the inside of his mouth.

Komui laughed and kissed him all over his face, though to his own ears it sounded a little like a hysterical sob. “If I stop, I’ll come,” he admitted, turning his head against Bak’s cheek and looking somewhat sheepish.

Bak stared at him. “You gross thigh fetishist,” he repeated, and kissed Komui again. He uncrossed his ankles and spread his legs further apart so Komui could see everything, his cock hard and wet between them. “Hurry up and come already, then.”

Komui swallowed hard. He put his hands flat on Bak’s thighs and squeezed, something inside him bursting when Bak arched and bore down on his cock, giving him a look from under his lashes with eyes like molten quicksilver. “Bak-chan…” he said again, trembling, and thrust forward.

Bak grunted, throwing his head back. Komui watched as his tattooed biceps flexed and his stomach muscles tightened as he bunched the sheets together in his fists. The force of his thrusts was making his cock bounce against his belly, pushing him up against the headboard. He was biting at his lower lip with his teeth and Komui couldn’t stand it, leaning into his thrusts so he could lave his tongue over the pink flush on Bak’s chest, pushing his legs back so far that they were almost parallel to his head.

It was like there was a knot in his chest, drawn tight and taut, but when Bak clapped a hand over his own mouth like he was scared of the sounds that would come out, and looked him right in the eye …

“ _Komui_ …”

…  the knot started unravelling so fast that Komui thought he might pass out. He really did come then, hot and hard and shuddering, his entire weight pressing down against the plane of Bak’s trembling body, who spent against him not long after, grinding his cock against Komui’s stomach until the pressure became too great and he splattered, warm and wet between them.

“I didn’t even have to touch you~” Komui sing-songed quietly, a little later when they had both managed to get their breath back. He had curled himself around Bak, who had pulled the sheets around him as soon as his sense of modesty had returned to him.

They were nose to nose and Komui wouldn’t stop _grinning_ , much to Bak’s chagrin, if the scowl on his face was anything to go by. 

“You were down there so long you’re lucky I didn’t just come on your face and leave you to suffer,” Bak grumbled, turning his face so Komui’s lips fell on his cheek instead of his lips.

“I wouldn’t have minded~” Komui said cheerfully, raking his fingers through Bak’s damp hair and continuing to kiss his face, completely undeterred.

“Of course you wouldn’t have,” Bak muttered and rolled his eyes a little. He turned a little on his side and crossed his arms together, blowing hair out of his eyes as Komui petted him. “You’re the worst.”

“Says the man who promised to sit on me later and crush the very air from my lungs with his beautiful shapely thighs.”

Bak went red. “The absolute _worst_ ,” he said again and turned to hide his face in the pillow. Komui turned with him, propping his chin up against Bak’s shoulder. He sighed happily.

“I love you~”

“Hnn,” Bak grunted, refusing to reply.

“I love your thighs~”

A single grey eye slid back to glare at him. “Komui…”

“I love those cute little noises you make when you’re trying not to come~”  

“Just _stop_ , oh my god,” Bak groaned, practically puce up to his ears now, and made an abortive movement as though to sit up. “I’m going back to my room…”

He dropped back down against the bed with a yelp when Komui pulled him back down. “No, stay!” he insisted, winding himself around Bak like a ridiculous, gangly octopus. “I’ll be quiet, promise.”

“Liar!”

“Stay,” Komui said again, and began to pet Bak’s hip gently, as though soothing a skittish colt. He smiled.

The redness on Bak’s face didn’t fade, but his mouth pulled hard to one side as he considered this, eyes narrowed.

“Fine,” he said at last, and flopped back down next to Komui, who took his hand and pressed his lips against his fingers.

“I love you,” he said again, smiling winningly and Bak looked away, lips pursed together in embarrassment.

“You don’t have to say it all the damn time you know …” he muttered, a warm rosy feeling bubbling up in his chest.

“Ah, but Bak-chan your _legs_. I love your legs. I could build a shrine to those legs. Would that be heresy do you think? We could put it in the Science Division, no one would even know … I mean it would only be a private shrine technically speaking, if anyone else looks at your legs I’ll kill them …”

Bak narrowed his eyes, the warm bubble abruptly bursting.

Then he sighed, covered his face with his free hand and tuned Komui and his rapturous babble out.

**END.**


End file.
